Uragiri wa Bokuno Namae o Shitteru's Truth or Dare
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: Toko feels bored and Tsukumo suggested to play Truth or Dare. What is the punishment if they doesn't want to answer the question? Those who played: Yuki, Luka, Tsukumo, Toko, Shuusei and also Hotsuma!


**Uragiri wa Boku Namae o Shitteru's Truth or Dare**

"It's so boring. Takashiro-sama says that he will come back tomorrow morning." Toko gives out a sigh. "Tsukumo, let's play something. I am really bored." Toko begged his little brother until he agreed and find some interesting games for her. "How about Truth or Dare?"

Toko agree as fast as lightning and he look at Yuki. She knew that as long as Yuki agree, everyone would do the same thing as him; Luka will absolutely be the first one. After the long staring, Yuki finally agrees with Toko. "Are you kidding me?" Luka showed a tired face to Toko, asking her to stop the nonsense.

"How boring?" Hotsuma speaks with his body lying on the floor and his head on Shuusei's lap. He enjoys it very well and the same goes to Shuusei who is playing with Hotsuma's hair. "Come on, everyone is free, what is the matter of playing a game?" Yuki tried to force them play the game.

"Yes, since it's so boring, let just play that." Luka helps Yuki to ask them play the game. It's not because he wanted to play, but it's because Yuki wanted to play. He looked fiercely at Hotsuma, the most stubborn person among them. It's really hard to force him sit down quietly and play with everyone, unless someone opened his mouth. He looks at Shuusei and gives him a strange look.

"I feel bored too. Let's just play this game for today, Hotsuma." Hotsuma has no choice but to follow his beloved one's words. Then, the six of them turn around and sit next to each other around a small table. Everyone except Tsukumo and Toko look at the bottle which is located on the table strangely. "Okay, let me explain about the game." Toko speaks in joy.

"First, I will spin the bottle on the table. Example, if the bottle that I spin stop at Yuki, I will ask him question and he must answer it right now or if he choose dare, I will dare him to do something." Toko look at everyone, hoping that they understand what she just says. "Then what if I don't want to answer the question?" Hotsuma asked in curious.

"Then we will punish you." Toko looked at Tsukumo, asking her to continue because she doesn't know what she should for the punishment. "You must sing a song." Tsukumo suggested but his sister quickly denies it. She doesn't think that singing a song is fun. She wanted something that would be funnier and more interesting.

"I think a kiss should be appropriate." Toko's words make everyone's eyes widened, but Luka smiled. Perhaps, he is aiming for Yuki to ask him question and he acts like he couldn't answer it. And this would be a perfect time to kiss him. "Is it alright? If there isn't any problem, let's start the game now!"

"Erm, I've got one question." Yuki raised up his hand to get Toko's attention. "Can we just play truth, I could not do dare…" He showed how afraid he is and this makes Luka thinks that Yuki is even cuter now. Toko and Luka can't help but smile at him. Everyone agree with Yuki's decision of only playing the truth.

Yuki then start to spin the bottle. Everyone is excited. Luka keep begging for the bottle to stop in front of him. Unfortunately, it stops in front of Toko. Luka is so dissapointed now. He feels like banging the table, but he must control his temper in front of Yuki. "Erm…. Toko-chan, did you ever love anyone more than how you love Tsukumo-kun?" Tsukumo then look at his sister, waiting for the answer. "Of course no, I love Tsukumo the most."

"Okay, now is my turn to spin the bottle." It was then when the bottle turned to Hotsuma. He is afraid of the question that Toko will be asking him. What if Toko asked something he can't say? He needs to kiss that girl, no, this would be the worst day in his life. As he continues panic, his sweat continues to appear. It makes Shuusei worry very much, but when Shuusei asked him if he's alright, he tells him that he's alright.

"What do you like about Shuusei-kun?" This time is Shuusei's turn to be curious. Hotsuma let out a sigh in relieve because he did not expect that Toko will ask such question. He thought she will ask something that he can't answer. "Everything. I _love everything about Shuusei_. His _attitude_, his _beautiful lips_, his _sharp nose_, his _beautiful pair of eyes _and the others. I love it all." Shuusei feels kind of weird, and hot, his face blushes as red as a tomato. Hotsuma actually blushes too for some reason.

Hotsuma calm himself down, ignoring the strange look of Shuusei's and he spins the bottle. It then stops in front of Luka. The both of them widened their eyes a little. Hotsuma cleared his throat and he speaks. He tried his best to ask the easiest question he have. "You actually prefer Yuki's past life or this life?" Luka could not answer the question. For sure he'd always prefer Yuki's past life, but could he answer that in front of Yuki. He knows he could just lie by answering the opposites, but he does not want to lie.

"I refuse to answer this question." Luka answered Hotsuma. "Which means Luka will kiss Hotsuma!" As Toko speaks, the two of them and Shuusei widened their eyes. How could Shuusei look at his lover kissing other man in front of him and everyone, even if it's just a game? Besides that, it is also Hotsuma's decision whether he want to let Luka kiss him or not. For sure, Toko will force the both of them to do so no matter how much energy she will waste.

Luka knew that no matter how much he struggle, he must kiss Hotsuma too. So, he stands up and he moves nearer to him to plant a kiss on his lips. Hotsuma's sweat started to appear again. After all, his whole life, there is only one person who had kissed him before. Yes, it's only Shuusei, _forever_. When Luka is nearer to Hotsuma, Hotsuma looked at Shuusei who had already turned to the other side before he closes his eyes.

"You know, actually you can just kiss on the cheeks." Toko tells them just after they finished the kiss. She enjoys making Hotsuma and Luka angry very much. It's fun. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Hotsuma shouted in anger while his hands still busy rubbing his lips that had touched Luka's. He feels really disgusting. A little bit more he can take a long visit to the toilet because he needs to vomit.

Luka, at the same time feels like killing the girl. He just hopes to end this game as soon as possible. He then spin the bottle using his right hand and with his left hand rubbing his lips. The bottle stops at Tsukumo. The both of them stare at each other for a while. Luka is thinking for any question that is suitable to ask Tsukumo while Tsukumo is thinking for what question Luka would gives him.

"Give me one of your sister's negative points." Luka asked. He knew that Toko is staring at him in anger but he just ignores it. The longest Tsukumo keeps quiet, the more curious Toko is. "I'm sorry, but I don't think she have any…" Tsukumo answered. Toko is so happy and he dashes to his brother to give him a warm hug.

"At least one, don't tell one also don't have. If it's for me, I can't even finish saying her negative points even though you give me one hour." Toko gets angrier by listening to Luka's words. What in the world is happening to Luka? It feels like he hates Toko very much, everyone can sense it, but Toko also hates Luka very much. The both of them keep thinking some ways to make each other piss off.

"Well, she's number one in my life." Tsukumo admit and that makes Luke pisses off more. Toko and Luka keep argueing with each other at the corner. Everyone ignores them as this happens always. Tsukumo continues the game by spinning the bottle. It ended up stopping in front of Shuusei. "Ermm… do you have anyone that you truly love before Hotsuma appears?"

Shuusei blushes a little with the question Tsukumo asked. He knows he cannot answer him, but if he does not do so, he will need to _kiss_ him. He gives out a heavy sigh after stealing a look from Hotsuma. "Well, where do I need to kiss?" Tsukumo is shock when he heard Shuusei and neither do Hotsuma.

"Anywhere you want." Luka answered him after smirking to the poor Hotsuma. Shuusei look at Hotsuma before he stands and move nearer to Tsukumo. Hotsuma widened his eyes, he feels like he's being betrayed by Shuusei. "NOOO! Wait, I would not forgive you if you ever dare to kiss Tsukumo!" Hotsuma yelled as he's half way going to be crazy.

"But it's the rule of the game…" Shuusei answered. Hotsuma bang the table and he asked Shuusei, "Then, why don't you just answer him the question." The both of them have an eye contact now. "_Do you really want me to answer it? Can you really accept my answer?_" Hotsuma blushes like a tomato at the thought. He can't imagine what the answer could be.

Since Hotsuma did not speak for quite a while, Shuusei gently plant a kiss on Tsukumo's forehead. When he's done with it, Hotsuma immediately shout as loud as thunder, but he later heard a gentle voice beside him. He knows that this is the voice that will make him happy and when he stays with him, he would never be angry. "I'm sorry, Hotsuma."

Hotsuma blushes a little, but his face is not as red as just now. Shuusei take this opportunity to touch his lips using his as an apologize gift for his beloved. Indeed, it works, Hotsuma hug him in happiness. It was then after the hug, Shuusei asked, "Well, now is only left Yuki, am I right?" Everyone nodded.

"Ehem, can I ask you… erm… have you ever love Luka before?" Yuki blushes when he heard him. Anyway, Luka actually blushes more than Yuki did. He really want to stands up and give Shuusei a punch, but he knows that deep in his heart, he wanted to know the answer more than anyone else.

Yuki look at Luka for a while before he gives them an answer. "Well, at first I thought it was just loyalty, but I came to realize Luka's true feeling towards me. Luka is always cool to people, but he is always nice and gentle to me." He pauses and looks at Luka who is now blushing. "Lately, I have been dreaming something weird. I think I'm dreaming about my past when I'm with Luka especially the scene when we kiss. I started to remember more things now. I guess no matter is my past life or my life now, my heart would always be with Luka." After he has finished what he's supposed to say, he turns to Luka and gives him a sweet smile.

Luka is touched by his words. He feels happy, at the same time feels like crying. The day that he had waited so long has now arrived. He put Yuki into a tight embrace and he whispered something to him softly, his words are so gentle and that makes Yuki loves him more. Everyone smile, they're happy for them.

"_Arigatou, Yuki."_

_**The End**_


End file.
